


Вечер пятницы

by Helius



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Groping, M/M, Mommy Issues, Post X-Men: Apocalypse, Protective Mystique, nightsilver
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helius/pseuds/Helius
Summary: Мистик наблюдает за Куртом и Питером во время тренировки и решает, что не может позволить их отношениям продолжиться.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friday Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454560) by [K_Oss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Oss/pseuds/K_Oss). 



Рейвен скрипнула зубами, силясь укротить гневное выражение своего лица до нейтрально-внимательного, уже, кажется, в сотый раз за этот день. Сквозь обзорное окно в Опасной Комнате она наблюдала, как Эриков сопляк использует свою суперскорость, чтобы нарезать круги вокруг боевого робота, растаскивая с его пути своих сокомандников… а еще воруя поцелуи и игриво тиская смеющегося Курта. Почти слишком быстро, чтобы заметить, но Рейвен видела. Она наблюдала за ними, черт возьми, и она знала, что у Питера виды на Курта, хотя сам Курт об этом еще даже не подозревал. К сожалению, при всех своих способностях и кровью и потом добытых навыках тут она была бессильна помешать.

Определенно, это был истинный ад.

Ее сердце на миг замерло, когда хищная металлическая рука коснулась Попрыгуна, лишь затем, чтобы поймать облачко синего дыма. Это было очень плохо, что Курт оказался здесь, изо всех мест – именно в особняке Чарльза, что он учился сражаться, что готовился к войне, – это была та самая судьба, от которой она старалась его уберечь, оставляя в Германии девятнадцать лет назад. Хуже было только видеть его каждый день, зная то, что она знала, и не желая сказать этого ему. В конце концов, последнее, что ему стоило обнаружить после всего, через что он прошел, так это то, что его учитель – на самом деле его мать, бросившая его, и что его отца схватили, и убили, и препарировали – хотелось верить, в таком порядке – за сомнительное прегрешение выглядеть… Что ж, выглядеть как он сам. Она не собиралась возлагать на его плечи это бремя. Он не могла.

Но, Боже… Сохранять спокойствие было сложно. Особенно видя, как Ртуть внаглую заигрывает с ним, дразнит его, и даже… Он что, схватил Курта за задницу?!

– Максимов! – отрывисто крикнула она в микрофон. – Перестань вертеться! Попробуешь вытворить подобное во время операции – и ты уже труп!

Возможно, не разделяй их пуленепробиваемое стекло, она бы сама уже убила его. Но ему об этом знать не стоило.

К его чести, парень глянул в ее сторону со смущенным видом и легонько отсалютовал, прежде чем вновь ринуться в битву… сперва чмокнув еще разок в губы разрумянившегося Курта. Рейвен закатила глаза: Джин, Шторм и Джубили тут же принялись подшучивать над ними через коммуникаторы. Эта парочка быстро стала любимцами всех девчонок в школе, и слух Рейвен нередко ловил их болтовню, мол, как славно и мило эти двое смотрятся вместе. Каждый раз ей хотелось закричать. Возможно, Питеру и удалось одурачить этих детишек, но Рейвен-то знала. Ничего милого или невинного в этой ситуации не было. Ее саму слишком часто использовали мужчины, привлеченные ее «экзотической» внешностью, уверявшие, что любят ее, а затем вышвыривавшие, стоило только рассеяться очарованию.

А теперь этот… мини-Эрик пытался проделать то же самое с ее сыном.

Мистик готова была на все, лишь бы быть уверенной, что Курта не постигнет ее участь.

Последний раз вспыхнул лазер, и симуляция завершилась, осталась лишь усыпанная обломками и мусором комната. В тот же миг Питер оказался возле Курта, подхватил его и закружил, так что тот возмущенно вскрикнул. Она все еще слышала через коммуникатор, как ребята оживленно переговариваются между собой, их болтовня сливалась в полуразличимую какофонию, но сквозь нее она разобрала обрывки слов Питера, торопливо обсуждающего что-то с Куртом: фразы вроде «киновечер», «отоспимся завтра» и, наконец, «у тебя или у меня?».

Ну уж нет.

Шагая из командного центра, она сумела натянуть на лицо спокойное, собранное выражение – в конце концов, не было ли умение при необходимости менять лицо ее коньком? – и так она и вошла в Опасную Комнату. Ребята немедленно построились, это уже вошло в привычку, которая, с удовлетворением признавала Рейвен, стала их второй натурой. Даже несмотря на то, что Питер встал немного слишком близко к Курту.

– Хорошая работа, – сказала она. Совесть слабо кольнула ее, когда она заметила, какими взглядами обменялись Питер и Курт. У обоих на лицах цвели торжествующие улыбки… и, в самом деле, она и сама ими гордилась. Оба они так далеко ушли, так много выучили за прошедшие несколько недель, и они оба – как и все остальные – со временем превратятся в выдающихся воинов. Они заслуживали быть гордыми. Они заслуживали быть счастливыми.

Но, напомнила она себе, Курт заслуживал лучшего. Питер был ее учеником, но Курт был ее сыном. Единственное хорошее и чистое, что у нее получилось в жизни, и будь она проклята, если позволит ему расточаться на кого-то вроде самопровозглашенного неудачника, которого может выкурить из матушкиного подвала только настоящий, буквальный Апокалипсис.

– Питер, – резко сказала она, привлекая его внимание. – Наряд на уборку. И вымой ангар и джет: Профессор улетает завтра с утра за новыми учениками.

Она ощутила всплеск удовлетворения, увидев, как ухмылка сползает с его самодовольного лица. Справедливости ради, она была в своем праве, останавливая выбор на нем – слишком старый для ученика, недостаточно компетентный для учителя, Питер согласился отрабатывать свое содержание как почетный мальчик на побегушках, по крайней мере временно. Никто не мог бы обвинить Рейвен в фаворитизме или предубежденности. И пока мелкий ушлепок не нашел себе в школе более подходящего места, она собиралась эксплуатировать его настолько, насколько это было возможно.

– Но… это же вечер пятницы, – запротестовал Питер, как будто констатация факта могла бы ее поколебать. Рейвен подняла бровь, не выдавая своего раздражения.

– И? – холодно спросила она.

– Вечер пятницы! – повторил Питер. Видимо, негодование лишило его способности подыскать аргумент получше. Джин, стоявшая рядом с ним, сочувственно покачала головой.

– Я думаю, он пытается сказать, – произнесла она, улыбнувшись Питеру, – что сегодня вечер свиданий. У них с Куртом есть планы.

– Да, все так! – подхватил Питер, благодарно кивая Джин.

– Может, он все сделает завтра утром? – предложил Скотт. – Вымоет ангар перед отбытием Профессора, а потом приберет здесь?

Питер активно кивал, походя на разошедшуюся автомобильную игрушку.

– Да, я могу, – с надеждой согласился он. – Мне не нужно много сна, вы же знаете. Я встану первым. Да Профессор даже разницы не заметит. Пожалуйста!

Она проигрывала и понимала это. Какого дьявола она проигрывала? Она сделала из них команду, и теперь они играли против нее… Как, черт возьми, она допустила подобное дерьмо?

Ее добила ее же ошибка: глянув влево от Питера, она наткнулась на взгляд ало-золотых глаз, смятенный, разочарованный и умоляющий одновременно. Она почувствовала, как смягчается под этим взглядом, как тает ее гнев перед молчаливой мольбой ее сына.

Нет. Она должна это сделать — ради него.

Она с усилием перевела взгляд обратно на Питера. Сконцентрировалась на нем. Вот он, стоит уже расслабившись, уверенный, предвкушение победы написано на лице. Она видела это выражение в глазах Эрика слишком много раз, и каждый раз она смирялась. Она позволяла ему выигрывать, снова и снова.

Но не в этот раз, подумала она, отбрасывая в сторону жалость.

– Ты знаешь условия договора, Питер, – сказала она ровно. – Или соблюдай их, или пакуй чемоданы.

Его глаза распахнулись в изумлении: победа ускользала от него. Курт еле слышно разочарованно выдохнул. И все же она не стала смотреть на сына. Это было для его же блага, напомнила она себе, не отводя испытующего взгляда от Питера, вызывая его на поединок.

Мгновение спустя тот кивнул, стиснув зубы, и Рейвен позволила себе крохотную усмешку – принимая его капитуляцию.

«Да, — думала она, пока остальные уводили Курта, обещая составить ему компанию. — Наконец-то. Я здесь главная, и теперь ты это знаешь».

Впрочем, победа была бы слаще, если б она не заметила, как Питер (немного слишком жадно) целует Курта на прощание.

***

У обычного студента уборка отняла бы все выходные; у Питера на его максимальной скорости – в лучшем случае полчаса. К счастью для Рейвен, его поврежденная нога все еще не позволяла ему развернуться в полную силу, так что только час спустя он закончил с Опасной Комнатой и переключился на ангар. Оставаясь незамеченной, она наблюдала из дверного проема, как он потягивается и охает, бормоча себе под нос что-то в духе «я слишком стар для этого дерьма». Однако же он собрал щетки и окинул впечатляющих размеров самолет решительным взглядом с лишь едва заметной толикой уныния.

Ей пришлось отдать должное: его упрямая преданность делу ее удивила. Это было почти достойно восхищения.

Удовлетворившись тем, что он не отлынивает от задания, она повернулась, чтобы уйти – и тут же развернулась обратно, на отчетливый «бамф!», ставший таким привычным за прошедшие несколько недель.

– Ох ты господи, Курт! – закричал Питер, неуклюже отшатываясь назад. – Мы же об этом говорили! Перестань так делать!

Тот лишь рассмеялся, устроившись на крыле джета. Его хвост свешивался вниз, плавно покачиваясь и извиваясь.

– Перестану, – согласился он, – когда ты перестанешь так уморительно вопить каждый раз.

– Я на тебя дурно влияю, – проворчал Питер, заставив Курта снова рассмеяться. – Ты что здесь вообще делаешь, Бэйби Блу?

У Рейвен от этого прозвища задергался глаз, но Курт ничуть не выглядел задетым. Он телепортировался снова, оказавшись рядом с Питером и обвив руками его шею.

– Я думал, что мог бы тебе помочь с уборкой, – жизнерадостно сказал он. – Я знаю, это нетипичный сценарий свидания, но… я скучал. И подумал, что мы могли бы все равно провести время вместе, к тому же, так дело пойдет быстрее. Ja?

Питер взял в ладони его лицо; большие пальцы по-собственнически обвели линии шрамов на щеках.

– О, Курт, – пробормотал он, и в голосе его звучало благоговение – и что-то еще, что-то мягкое, теплое, глубокое. – Ты слишком хорош для меня, ты это знаешь?

Рейвен, тихо закипающая в своем укрытии, не могла не согласиться. Вот, вот чего она боялась: Питер воспользуется Куртом, воспользуется его добротой, чтобы извлечь выгоду и не напрягаться самому. Она не собиралась допустить этого. Она просто не могла.

Переполненная праведным гневом, Рейвен уже открыла рот, чтобы обнаружить свое присутствие, чтобы показать Эрикову отродью раз и навсегда, что он не сможет творить подобную хрень у нее на глазах, когда...

– Но ты не должен мне помогать.

Рот Рейвен захлопнулся со стуком, которого парни, по счастью, не услышали.

– Ты… не хочешь, чтобы я был здесь? – нерешительно спросил Курт, смущенно и с едва заметной горечью.

– Конечно, хочу. Я всегда хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, – уверил его Питер, ероша пальцами сине-черные волосы. Курт мурлыкнул от удовольствия, и Питер улыбнулся. – Но Мистик права. Таков уговор – пока я работаю, я остаюсь. И, кстати, тебе нужен отдых. Я же знаю, телепорт отнимает у тебя много сил, это я у нас, – тут он шумно выдохнул, смешно надув щеки, – неистощимый источник энергии.

Курт хмыкнул.

– Ты – да, – согласился он. – Я просто… иногда я волнуюсь, что Мистик… придирается к тебе, потому что она не одобряет. Нас. 

Рейвен замерла, стоило этим словам сорваться с губ Курта, ее сердце заныло от тоски и беззащитности, звучавших в голосе ее сына. О Боже. Он не был неправ, конечно же, но она никогда не давала ему понять, что она не одобряет вот это. После всего, что ему пришлось пережить, она хотела, чтобы он никогда больше не чувствовал себя преследуемым. А теперь… Боже, это и в самом деле был ад.

К ее удивлению, внезапно Питер просто рассмеялся.

– Ты сейчас серьезно, Синий? – неверяще спросил он. – Да плевала Мистик на такие вещи. Блин, да она же жизнь положила на защиту униженных и оскорбленных вроде нас.

Курт помрачнел, его хвост нервно крутился за спиной.

– Полагаю, ты прав, – задумчиво сказал он. – Но я не могу отделаться от ощущения, что она относится к тебе иначе…

– Да она наверняка просто считает меня несносным, – пожал плечами Питер. – Не то чтоб она первая. Или последняя, если что. Меня ведь надо распробовать, знаешь?

– М-м, это так, – согласился Курт, мягкая улыбка на его лице вспыхнула при слове «распробовать». 

Это был быстрый, целомудренный поцелуй, но все равно Питер выглядел как пьяный, когда он закончился, с глупой улыбкой он таращился на Курта — так, словно тот был единственным человеком во всем мире.

И только тогда до Рейвен дошло – Питер был искренне, по-настоящему и стопроцентно влюблен в Курта. И по точно такому же выражению на лице своего сына она могла сказать, что это было взаимно. Как она могла это пропустить?

– Иди уже, Эльф, – сказал Питер после паузы, когда он просто… держал Курта, как будто тот был самой ценной вещью на земле. – Я не смогу работать, пока ты тут, весь такой милый и все такое. Но если я буду знать, что ты меня ждешь, клянусь, я управлюсь до полуночи, и мы все-таки посмотрим фильм раньше, чем нас срубит.

– О, ja? – игриво промурлыкал Курт, не сдвинувшись с места.

– Ja, Liebchen, – сказал Питер, ухмыляясь и целуя Курта в щеку. Тот сморщил нос, весело фыркнув.

– Твой акцент ужасен.

– Да? Потому что твой очарователен.

Курт нежно улыбнулся, трехпалая рука отбросила со лба Питера челку.

– Постарайся поскорее, ладно? – попросил он и, когда Питер кивнул, растворился в облачке дыма.

Оставшись один, Питер вздохнул, но к ведру с мыльной водой потянулся с новым энтузиазмом.

– О’кей, самолет, – громко заявил он в пустой комнате. – Меня ждет мой малыш, я не могу его подвести. Так что ноги в руки и вперед!

Рейвен видела, как его силуэт смазался, он снова использовал свою сверхскорость – и, хотя трудно было признать это, но ей подумалось, что он теперь действительно двигался быстрее. Но это уже не имело значения.

Она умела признавать поражение.

– Максимов! – выкрикнула она в ангар и, внезапно, вот он, встал в двух шагах от нее. По счастью, она уже достаточно привыкла к нему, чтобы не подпрыгнуть и не завопить от изумления. Она твердо стояла на своем месте, сохраняя спокойное и рассудительное выражение лица.

– Да, мэм? – спросил он неожиданно вежливо, и она не без удовольствия обнаружила, что он нервничает. Изобразив улыбку, чтобы он расслабился, она кивнула на часы.

– Уже поздно, – заметила она, – а самолет выглядит не так плохо, как я думала. Еще на один или два вылета хватит, а потом придется отмыть его как следует. Почему бы тебе не пойти отдохнуть?

Питер моргнул, рот у него приоткрылся от удивления. А затем он ухмыльнулся и, сверкнув глазами, отдал ей честь.

– Есть, мэм! – сказал он. – Спасибо! Клянусь, я это сделаю, в следующий раз я надраю его так, что вы ослепнете от блеска, когда на него попадет свет!

– Это уже перебор, – сухо сказала Рейвен. – Просто продолжай работать в том же духе. И… и насчет вас с Куртом…

Она замолкла на мгновение, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли. Глаза Питера сузились. Его поза неуловимо изменилась, и она могла различить в его лице что-то, что видела во время битвы с Апокалипсисом – взгляд того, кто готов и жаждет сражаться за дорогое и важное.

– Что насчет нас? – спросил он, и в его холодном голосе сквозило предостережение.

– …Позаботься о нем, – сказала она наконец. – Он… он – чистая душа. Хороший человек в жестоком мире. Он заслуживает быть счастливым.

Питер тут же расслабился, легко хмыкнув и взъерошив рукой волосы.

– Да-а, скажите мне то, чего я не знаю.

И Рейвен ляпнула, выполняя его просьбу:

– Если ты сделаешь ему больно, я убью тебя.

Всего на полсекунды она опоздала, осознав свою ошибку. Питер открыл рот, чтобы ответить, наверняка с глумливой шуточкой, и тут он вдруг замер. Его взгляд обежал ее лицо, цепляясь за ее глаза, ее скулы, ее нос и линию ее подбородка, и, конечно, за ее цвет, и это напомнило ей внезапно, что, как бы он ни вел себя, идиотом он не был. Еще как не был, если его разум был хотя бы приблизительно так же быстр, как его тело. Она сглотнула и стиснула челюсти, упрямо глядя на него и видя, как встают на свои места кусочки головоломки, видя, как он разгадывает ее секреты.

Секунду спустя – и это была самая долгая секунда в ее жизни – он серьезно кивнул:

– Не волнуйтесь. Я хорошо позабочусь о нем, я обещаю. Я… я знаю кое-что о том, через что он прошел. В мои цели не входит сделать его жизнь труднее или сложнее. Не сейчас.

«Пока ты не будешь готова сказать ему. Пока ты не будешь готова стать ему защитой, матерью, которую он заслуживает».

Рейвен подтвердила молчаливое обещание кивком, не доверяя своему голосу. «Эрик, — вопросила про себя она, — как два таких чуда могли появиться от таких, как мы?»

Это почти могло заставить ее поверить в будущее Чарльза – в мечту, которую она всегда считала чересчур радужной, чтобы быть претворенной в жизнь.

Питер усмехнулся, возвращаясь к своему обычному амплуа.

– Кстати, – сказал он, – я был бы еще большим идиотом, чем я и так есть, если б валял с Куртом дурака. Он, пожалуй, самое лучшее, что случалось со мной. Даже лучше, чем изобретение Волкмана. Или Орео.

Рейвен засмеялась и, хотя смех звучал немного придушенно из-за обуревавших ее чувств, Питер был достаточно деликатен, чтобы проигнорировать это.

– Только… только кое-что еще, Питер, – сказала она, и тот вопросительно выгнул бровь. – Ты не мог бы попробовать – хотя бы попробовать – воздержаться и не лапать бедного мальчика во время тренировки?

В ухмылке Питера проступило едва заметное озорство. Сопляк явно не стыдился того, что его застали за щупаньем задницы его парня на глазах у матери этого самого парня.

– Ничего не обещаю, – просто сказал он и был таков.

Рейвен вздохнула. Возможно, их маленькая тайная война еще не закончилась.


End file.
